The Key to Paradise
by frizzylizzy98
Summary: Ame was just a normal wolf, living amongst the humans in Freeze City; that is, until, a young, dark haired stranger and his friends enter her life. She soon has a new purpose in life: to find Paradise. Kiba x OC Tsume x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Boy in the Bar**

Ame sighed as she fiddled with her feather necklace. She hated being in her human form for so long, but she knew it was only necessary to deceive the humans. As she stood up, she felt the cool breeze run against her skin, and started to walk into the bar.

She'd made it her daily trip into the bar, even though she didn't buy anything. She enjoyed the warm smell of alcohol in the air, the bustling of the drunken shouts, and her friend Quent. She and Quent would talk of hours upon end- not about anything in particular, but just idle chat. Once in his drunken state, he had told Ame about how much he hated wolves, and how he could tell one from a mile off. He had also mentioned that he once had a dog named Blue, but he didn't know where she was now.

'I wonder if it was the dog that did the seeing', she often wondered, as she knew that Quent hadn't detected her yet.

Sure enough, as she went in, Quent was sat at the bar with a shot of whiskey in between three fingers, when suddenly, he looked up,

"Ame! Good to see you!" He smiled, Ame taking a seat next to him, all the while smelling his reeking, over-the-limit breath.

"Hi Quent! Great to see you too!" Ame smiled back, her sensitive nose going crazy.

"You know what, Ame?" He asked, his speech beginning to slur, "You've been in here so many times, yet you've never bought a drink or anything. You skint or something?"

"Well," Ame started, looking at her feet. What could she say? She was always too well dressed and clean to be skint; what would she do without saying she was a wolf? "I just eat before I come. I spend more money on clothes than I do on food. I don't like the taste of alcohol." She said, only afterwards realising that she had spouted superfluous words. Luckily for her, Quent was still drunk.

"Well then, I better be getting off," he said, Ame feeling confused, "I know I'm about 3 times over the limit, and if I drink any more, I'll drink myself to death. So I'll see you." He said, stumbling out of the old pub. She watched him walk out of the pub as she again, fiddled with her feather necklace. Suddenly, as she stood up, a young, pale skinned, dark haired man walked into the pub, making Ame sit down again. As she stared absentmindedly, he made eye contact, during the process of which, he sat in Quent's original seat.

"Hey." He said, looking into the bar, not staring at any of the beverages in particular.

"Um… hi?" Ame said, as she smiled at the stranger. What was she meant to do now? Carry on the conversation? Wait for him to make the next move?

"I'm Kiba," he said, turning his head and again, looking at her, "And you're a wolf." Suddenly, Ame's body froze. How could he tell- she wasn't able to. Was he like Quent; a drunken man who could spot a wolf from a 'mile away'?

"So? What business is it to you?" She asked, trying to sound hard, yet a hint of fear arose in her voice.

"I'm just saying that I'm a wolf too. I saw you a couple of days back and decided to follow you. It's not too weird." He said in a 'matter-of-fact' fashion. Realising that the only danger from this guy was a case of 'stalkerishness', she told him her name,

"I'm Ame, and I'm perfectly fine on my own." She said stubbornly, turning away from the stranger.

"Well OK then," He shrugged, staring to stand up, "If you want to come with me, meet me at the Old Tavern Pub at around 8 tonight." He said, walking off.

Ame let her shoulders loosen for a few brief moments, looking absentmindedly at her bracelets. Although she didn't want to trust this stranger, she felt weirdly compelled to cooperate with him and join him on his mission- whatever that was.

"You havin' somethin', love?" The bar tender asked, as Ame looked up at him. The man was old and fat, a few tattoos that were now crumpled on his arms, and obviously new to the establishment; the regular bar tender knew what her answer would always be.

"I'm alright, thank you." She smiled, as the bar tender began to walk away, when suddenly, Ame stopped him, "Although, I would like some directions to the Old Tavern Pub please. I'm meeting a friend later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Musical Teardrops: **Thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Friends in a Pub**

As Ame approached the pub, she suddenly stopped; was what she doing the right thing? It wasn't as if she knew this guy: she was only going on gut instinct. What if he had friends? What if he secretly wasn't a wolf and really wanted to abduct her? Nevertheless, she still decided to go inside.

Walking into the pub, she noticed some distinct differences between this and her usual resting area. The old, drunken men were replaced by middle-aged men and women, and the alcoholic smell in the air had been replaced by, well, just average air. She looked around the pub for her friend, whereupon she saw him with four others; one with tanned skin, grey hair and a tight leather suit, one with sandy golden hair and a yellow jacket, a younger one with chesnut hair and a red shirt, and a woman with tanned skin, dark blue hair and a fitted dark blue jacket. 'Kiba' must have picked up her scent, as the next ting she knew, he was calling her over.

As she sat down, she crossed her legs awkwardly, as Kiba introduced her to the rest of the group.

"This is the girl I was telling you about: Ame." Kiba introduced, as each of them introduced themselves,

"Tsume." The tanned, grey haired one growled, as he turned his head to the blond teen,

"I'm Hige! Pleased to meet ya!" The sandy haired one smiled, as Ame shook his hand,

"I'm Toboe! I hope we can be good friends!" The chesnut haired one smiled, as Ame smiled back.

"I'm Blue," the woman said, smiling and extending a hand, "I'm glad I won't be the only woman in this group." She smiled, as Ame pondered. Was this the 'Blue' that Quent talked about? It would've made sense.

"I'm Ame..." Ame said quietly, trying to avoid any eye contact with the rest of the group. Suddenly, Kiba put his hand on Ame's arm, making her blush,

"Thanks for coming, Ame. Must be weird talking to a group of strangers." He smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Abruptly, Ame's well trained ears heard the clicking of a lock as she turned her head to see the bar tender locking the door.

"Is he meant to be doing that?" Ame wondered aloud, worried. There were around 20 people in the room; it couldn't be closing time yet.

"You'll see in a minute." Tsume smirked, as the blinds closed and the lights dimmed.

"Is it time?" A male wolf asked, as the bar tender nodded his head.

"For what?" Ame asked, starting to become infuriated with curiosity. Toboe, feeling sorry for her, answered her question,

"It may not seem that obvious Ame, but this is a 'wolf organisation,'" Toboe started, excitedly, "Over the last couple of years, some of the older wolves in big cities have started developing businesses that can help us still feel at home. This is one of those places!" He said, as all the 'people' that had been sat down in the pub turned into wolves.

Kiba, unlike his hair colour, was a snow white, Tsume was a grey wolf with a scar across his chest, Hige was a blond wolf with a collar around his neck, Toboe was a red wolf with bangles around his front paw, and Blue was a dark blue wolf. Ame herself was a light grey wolf, with her feather necklace around her neck.

Across the room was an old haggard wolf, whom of which had seemed to have lived a thousand lifetimes, and had also previously ventured to the place that they sought.

"We need to talk to him. He knows where we're going." Kiba stated, leading his 'pack' to the old wolf. Kiba walked with Hige, Toboe with Tsume, and Blue with Ame.

"Where'd you get your feather necklace?" Blue asked, as Ame sighed,

"The woman who I used to live with gave it to me. I left her a few years back because of instinct." Ame put bluntly, as Blue looked at the ground,

"I once had an owner, pops; only that's what I called him. Everyone else knew him as 'that crazy old drunk' or 'Quent', but to me, he was pops." She sighed, almost reliving her entire life. Ame's eyes lit up as she heard this. 'I know Quent!' was what she wanted to say, but before she knew it, they were surrounding the haggard wolf.


End file.
